


no control

by ashtonmore



Category: Play Choices, The Freshman Series (Visual Novels)
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 15:47:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17025525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashtonmore/pseuds/ashtonmore
Summary: in which you and James begin your all-surface mission before Tyler’s fundraiser party.





	no control

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on ashtonmore.tumblr.com

You took a whiff of the roses before setting them on the coffee table, a smile blossoming on your face. “They’re perfect, thank you James.” He beamed proudly, leaning down to press his lips against yours, his hands finding your hips.

“You deserve it,” he mumbled against your lips, pulling you close. Life was perfect. You guys finally had your own place, your own four walls to call home. And with that, you guys had privacy for the first time ever. All of the conversations you’ve been having with James this summer flooded back to your head. You smirked to yourself, slowing down the kiss and sliding your hands down his back, finding the back pockets of his jeans.

“I know we’ve been joking all summer about hooking up on every surface of our apartment, but I wasn’t kidding,” you drew out the last part in a sing song voice, suggestively moving your eyebrows up and down. James let out a chuckle.

“I know an earnest request when I hear one.” He bit his lip before looking behind you at the oven clock. “You know.. Tyler’s party doesn’t start for two hours.”

“And?”

He dropped his head, lips unexpectedly meeting your neck in a teasingly soft touch. “Maybe we could get started on that request of yours.” You tilted your head to the side, letting him continue his trail of kisses down to your collarbone while you let out a satisfied hum.

“You’re full of great ideas, Ashton.” You lifted up his chin and kissed him softly at first, the embrace growing quickly in fervor, eventually bumping noses in the process. You were swimming in excitement, the idea of you two christening the new apartment in the best way possible making your heart flutter and your skin hot.

Drunk from your impromptu makeout session, you grabbed his hand and tugged him towards the bedroom. When James wouldn’t budge, you turned around to look at him. There was no way he was gonna tease you today. He stood there with a wild smirk on his face and you raised an eyebrow. “This is our place, we don’t have to stick to the bedroom anymore.”

You giggled, chewing your lip. “And where exactly were you thinking we start?” 

His eyes flickered over to the kitchen and your heart rate quickened. 

“There?”

“I mean, if you’re not comfortable we can—“ You cut him off with a quick kiss and tugged at his arm again, this time towards the kitchen, him happily following behind you. With a new, frantic energy falling over you two, James pushed you against the fridge, teeth nipping at your ear. His body was flush against yours, one of his legs coming in between yours, pushing them apart. One of his hands cupped your face while the other worked to unbutton your jeans, his fingers slipping in your underwear and immediately finding your clit. You let out a soft moan, your hands clutching at his shirt.

“Wanna see you,” you mumbled, grinding down against his finger, James still kissing at your neck. Your hands slid under his shirt to feel his muscles tighten at your cold touch. He slid his hand out of your jeans, helping you tug his shirt over his head. Your hands immediately met newly uncovered skin, running them down to his belt. You watched how he involuntarily reacted to your touch, goosebumps forming in wake of your fingertips, shaky, hot breaths tumbling from his lips. Drinking in his body, you walked him backwards, pinning him against the kitchen counter. Your lips met the hot skin of his chest, your turn to claim him with soft kisses.

“I like a woman in charge,” he snickered, running his hands down your back to cup your ass before he raised an eyebrow. “What’s in your pocket?” You giggled as he pulled out his handcuffs, giving him a sheepish smile.

“I found them while we were unpacking.” His face flushed a bright red and you giggled.

“Don’t be embarrassed, I’m glad you packed them, now we can have more fun” you mumbled the last part, pressing a soft kiss where his jaw met his neck. James groaned softly, lifting up your chin to nip at your bottom lip.

“What do you want me to do, hm? Cuff you up and eat you out till you can’t walk again? Or you gonna ride me this time?” You gripped at the back of his neck, his words making your knees buckle, your whole body weak. It took you a few seconds to recover.

“That’s partially the idea but… I was thinking.. maybe you could be the one who’s tied up.” Your face mimicked James’ blush from earlier. The image of you riding James’ face while his hands were helplessly cuffed behind him had been racking your brain ever since last night when you found the damn things. You were surprised he even packed them, after you two agreed to only bring necessities. You wondered what ideas he had brewing up in his mind, but first, you wanted to live out yours. You could tell James’ breath was caught in his throat at your confession.

“Y-yeah, fuck, okay.. yeah” He stumbled over his words. You smiled, kissing him gently and cupping him through his jeans, causing his mind to snap back into the moment. When you pulled away, he groaned softly at the innocent look on your face, contrasting the metal cuffs in one hand and the other still on his jeans.

“Do you trust me?” You asked, unbuckling his belt.

“Of course.” He said softy. “I’d trust you more if you were naked though,” he joked, causing you to laugh and tug your own shirt over your head, tossing it on the kitchen counter. Wait, bingo. You abruptly pulled away from James and hoisted yourself up on the counter. James turned around, raising an eyebrow when he realized you weren’t planning on moving.

“Here?”

“Here.”

He chuckled and hopped up on the counter beside you, cupping your cheeks and pulling you in for a kiss. The excitement of taking you out here, in the open, but yet still in your own privacy, made James so eager. He tugged off his jeans before helping you out of yours, purposely brushing his hand against your heat, making you gasp. He sat back with a smirk, hands out, breaking the intensity. “You gonna cuff me, officer?”

You laughed, rolling your eyes. “Hands behind your back, mister.” You pressed a sweet kiss to each of his wrists, something he always does when the roles are reversed, before enclosing them in the cuffs. You grabbed both of your shirts, bunching them up into a makeshift pillow for him to lay on as opposed to the cold counter top.

James laid back comfortably, keeping eye contact with you as you unhooked your bra, a happy smirk on his face. You purposefully took your time, letting the straps drape slowly off your arms before letting it fall fully to the floor. You sat up a little, sliding your hand under the band of your underwear, returning a smirk of your own when you noticed James’ chest rising and falling a lot quicker than before. His small reactions encouraged you, making you feel sexy and confident to let go and enjoy yourself. You had touched yourself in front of James many times, when you were under his command and he asked you to. But today, you were in his usual position. You let your fingertips brush your clit, biting your lip and allowing your head to fall back.

James let out a low growl, watching you. 

“Don’t tease me.”

You shot him an evil smile, shaking your head.

“You’re not in charge today, Ashton.” Running a finger over your folds, you let your eyes flutter closed. You pushed your underwear to the side, making James watch as you slipped a finger inside, letting out a moan. His eyes darkened as he watched you fuck yourself in front of him, growing increasingly frustrated at not being able to touch you. All he wanted was to sit up and fuck you into the granite countertop, making you scream for mercy. But, even if he could get out of these goddamn handcuffs, he doesn’t think he’d be able to move. He was frozen in place by how fucking hot this was.  
As you slipped in a second finger, James let out a low whine. The sight of you sitting back on your knees, legs spread just enough so that he could see the glisten on your fingers every time you pulled them out, the explicit whines that escaped your mouth, it was all too much for him. 

The tension in the air grew thicker as you watched him, his eyes trained on the movement of your fingers, his tongue running out and over his bottom lip. It was a lot, but yet not enough. You bucked your hips up to meet your fingers, trying to find more friction. You knew you wouldn’t be able to get yourself off, not when what you needed the most was right in front of you, practically begging. “Fuck, let me touch you..” James whined, the need thick and heavy in his voice.

“That’s what the cuffs are for.” You smirked, stopping your fingers and opening your eyes. You’ve never really had this kind of control over James before, not in the bedroom at least. His eyes were dark, cheeks flushed, a thin layer of sweat on his chest. You leaned over him, giving him a kiss which he happily accepted, kissing you back with pure need.

“Let me touch you, please,” he mumbled against your lips. You sunk your teeth in his bottom lip gently, pulling back slowly to tease him.

“Maybe instead of talking, you could put your lips to better use, then maybe I’ll let you touch me.” You sat up, sliding your underwear off quickly. When James figured out your plan, he let out a moan.

“God, I love you.” 

You giggled. You knew he adored eating you out, but he’s never sounded so needy for it before.

“I could get used to this,” you said, moving over him, hovering over his face. The moment his lips attached to your clit, you clamped a hand over your mouth and used the other to steady yourself against the counter. He made a sound of disapproval, vibrating your core causing your hips to buck up.

“You don’t have to be quiet anymore,” he spoke before pressing his tongue flat against you. You moaned louder this time, moving your hand away from your lips. His tongue against you felt so damn good as he moved fervently, switching his attention from your clit to your folds, fucking you with his tongue in such a pattern that made you lightheaded.

“Fuck, you taste so good for me.” You ground down on his tongue, looking for that one thing to push you over the edge. His constant words clouding your mind, his moans vibrating within you, and the heat of his mouth against you paired with your own finger pressing on your clit had you cumming in seconds, basically yelling James’ name as you did. You caught yourself with your hands against the cold, granite counter, breathing heavily as James smirked below you.

“Now you better get me out of these handcuffs so I can show you who you belong to.”


End file.
